


Autumn

by AsherWritesAStory



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Autumn, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherWritesAStory/pseuds/AsherWritesAStory
Summary: The crisp November breeze swirled the leaves around their feet and Tweek couldn’t stop the smile that was spreading across his face.It was his favorite time of year, the cool weather, the leaves changing color, the smell of baked goods and spices filling the air. And to think it would be ending within the next few days and winter would be here to greet them.





	Autumn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikeGonzo1220](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeGonzo1220/gifts).



> Hey there. Check out my Tumblr accounts :
> 
> Main Tumblr : masked-vigilante.tumblr.com
> 
> Writing Tumblr : craigwritesastory.tumblr.com

“Craig Anthony Tucker, get your butt in gear and let’s move! We’ve got things to do today!” Tweek yelled from his spot on the couch as his zipped up his boots.

“Damn babe,” Craig said with a slight laugh as he strolled out of the kitchen, plopping down next to his boyfriend.

“You’re awfully excited, you know.”

“It’s the end of Fall, Craig! It’s the last few days of the local market. It’s the last time we can get all the yummy fall treats of the year! It’s the last time we’ll get to experience the crunchy leaves and the crisp air and all the big oversized sweaters and—“

“Babe.”

“Yes?”

“I hear this speech every year. You love Autumn. You love the Farmer’s Market. You love the seasonal treats. I get it,” Craig deadpanned.

“Well then let’s get a move on! All the good stuff is going to be gone before we even get there!” Tweek responded hastily as he stood and pulled Craig up from the couch in the process.

“Okay, okay… let me grab my coat and then we can go.”

Tweek nodded, watching as Craig made his way to the hall closet and slipped on a NASA, of course, jacket before he grabbed his keys off the hook by the front door.

“Okay, lets go.”

“Oh, wait one second we’re forgetting something!”

Craig watched as Tweek hurried up the stairs, returning moments later with Apollo’s leash in hand and the German Shepherd at his side.

“We can’t forget him!”

The dog barked happily, his tail wagging.

“Of course not.” Craig smiled, scratching their companion on the head, which earned him a loving lick to his fingers.

The blonde rushed the Craig’s side, grabbing his hand and staying close to him as they made their way out the front door of their house.

The crisp November breeze swirled the leaves around their feet and Tweek couldn’t stop the smile that was spreading across his face.

It was his favorite time of year, the cool weather, the leaves changing color, the smell of baked goods and spices filling the air. And to think it would be ending within the next few days and winter would be here to greet them.

Tweek let go of Craig's hand as he found a particularly dried out looking leave, going out of his way to stomp his boot down on it just to hear the satisfying crunch underfoot.

Craig smiled to himself, watching as Tweek enjoyed himself on their walk.

“Come on, Craig, you’re so slow!” He turned around, walking backwards, and quirked his eyebrows up at his ever loving boyfriend, who was trailing along faithfully behind him on their walk to the Farmer’s Market.

Apollo was careful as he walked, keeping his pace lined up with his owner so he didn’t pull too far ahead. 

“I’m just taking in the view,” he smiled slightly as he chuckled with a small sigh. “Am I not allowed to do that?” He put his hands into his coat pocket.

Tweek stopped walking abruptly to look at Craig with a bright smile, which caused the taller man to walk right into him. A quick curse escaped Craig’s lips and he clutched Tweek’s shoulders to stop him from falling to the ground.

“Are you alright?” he muttered, standing Tweek back upright. The dog rushed to their sides and barked in concern, which earned him a pat on the head. 

“Perfectly,” he responded as he wrapped his arms firmly around Craig’s waist. “But I wanted to take in the view too you know.”

Tweek looked up at Craig as he got up on his tiptoes, kissing the taller man lightly on the bottom of his chin.

He felt his face heat up slightly as he looked down and kissed the top of Tweek’s head. One of his arms wrapped around Tweek’s small frame and he pulled him into his chest.

Apollo sat near Craig’s legs, his tail wagging against the sidewalk as he looked up at his owners interact with one another. 

“Love you, brat,” Craig mumbled softly before kissing Tweek’s forehead.

“Love you too nerd,” Tweek giggled, managing to capture Craig’s lips in his own before the dark haired man pulled away completely.

Tweek reluctantly pulled away from Craig after several moment of keeping their lips pressed together.

He saw Craig’s reddened face, saw as he tried to avoid his gaze. But Tweek couldn’t stop himself from smiling and laughing slightly before he grabbed hold of one of Craig’s hands, guiding him down the road to the small market place in town.

It was busier than they had imagined it to be but there was a part of them that was expecting it.

Autumn was coming to a close and the Farmer’s Market was in its last days of the year. 

Craig maneuvered them through the crowd of people with ease, pulling Tweek over to a stall that sold hot apple cider and the blonde’s green eyes lit up; his face brightening with a wide smile.

“Two ciders and two small loaves of pumpkin bread please,” he smiled at the young woman running the booth.

She nodded, putting the cider into two mason jars and bagging the bread carefully, tossing in a few pumpkin cookies at no additional cost.

Craig gave her extra anyway, telling her to keep the change as he took the ciders, handing one to Tweek, and the bag before Tweek pulled Craig off to another vendor’s booth, his hand slipping into Craig’s free hand.

He smiled brightly, bumping his hip to Craig’s as the two walked hand and hand through the center of town.

They stopped several times so kids and other passers by could pet their dog’s head, which they knew the dog appreciated.

“Let’s go sit down by the river for a little while,” Tweek said softly as he rested his head against Craig’s forearm.

Craig agreed. It would be nice to spend some time away from the crowd to enjoy each other's company for a while.

Tweek walked through the numerous rows of stalls, humming a tune to himself and chatting with Craig about nothing in particular.

The German Shepherd barked when he spotted a squirrel, running ahead but not getting to far when he reaches the length of his leash and not moving the man who held the fabric tightly in his hand.

Tweek laughed at the scene and could tell Craig was trying to hold back a laugh of his own as they continued making their way to their not-so-secret spot just outside the main part of town.

Craig grabbed hold of Tweek’s drink as the blonde sat, tugging Craig’s pant leg and looking up at him with a smile.

“Sit you big oaf.”

So Craig sat.

He settled himself down behind Tweek and guided him to sit between his knees.

The blonde leaned back against his chest comfortably, watching as Apollo laid down next to the both of them.

“Thanks for humoring me today Craig,” Tweek spoke in a hushed tone as he took his glass from Craig, taking a small sip of the cooled beverage.

“Always babe. I like doing stuff with you.”

He leaned forward, planting a tender kiss to Tweek’s neck, “always have, always will,” he spoke against his skin. His eyes fluttered closed as he inhaled deeply. 

Tweek’s eyes closed slowly as he leaned into the touch as he turned his head to the side, nudging Craig’s cheek with his nose. 

He chuckled silently before lifting his head slightly to give Tweek a light kiss on the lips. It was slow, gentle, and sweet… it was enough to make Tweek hum in contentment.

Tweek shifted, turning to face Craig a little more to make this easier for the two of them.

His fingertips raked through Craig’s black hair as he tried to pull him closer. So Craig, getting the idea, pulled Tweek up onto his lap.

“Love you,” Tweek murmured against Craig’s lips.

“Love you too babe,” Craig kisses him a little longer before he pulled away to gently rest their foreheads together.

Neither realized the light was getting dimmer as the sun started to set. The cool breeze started to blow again, several leaves around them landed in the river before them.

“Hey babe?”

“Yes Craig?”

They were each silent with their words.

“Do you want to head home?”

“Can we stay a bit longer? The sun’s almost fully set.”

“If that's what you want,” he pressed a loving kiss to Tweek’s forehead and let Tweek turn to face forward again.

He leaned against Craig’s chest and nuzzled his head under Craig’s chin as the two watched the sun creep ever closer to the horizon.

It was the perfect end for their perfect day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, I wrote this for my friend for his birthday, which is today.
> 
> I appreciate you guys taking some time out of your day to read this, it means a lot to me.
> 
> As always, feedback is very much appreciated.


End file.
